Len and Rin, left and right
by Inuki Akaryu
Summary: This is just a random idea that came to mind, but I like it. Len is bored, Rin is changing in their bedroom, so Len asks a few questions. By the way there is fluff, I think so at least... LenxRin Kagamine, no incest or Twincest.


**An :** They are not related just close, like really close, close enough to call each other "Onii-chan" &amp; "Onee-chan" and I don't really believe what Kaito said at first in his second sentence. Also if you could be nice with the reviews, as this is my first story, then thank you in advance and any suggestions you have. I think I've talked enough so here is my story.

Disclaimer: No, I also don't own Vocaloid...

Rating: T

* * *

"Rin?" Len asked.

"What?" Rin answered.

"What are you doing?" Len asked again.

"What does it look like, I'm changing from my night clothes into my day clothes..." Rin answered again from behind the curtain she was changing in.

"Why are you changing by me?" Len asked once again, he was bored.

"Would you rather I changed by Kaito?" Rin said tauntingly to Len.

"NO! No ice-cream-loving-hentai is allowed anywhere near my Onee-chan!" Len shouted flailing his arms around, while Rin giggled while thinking: 'I hate when he calls me "Onee-chan" since it hurts that I feel a stronger love for him than that for Len.' Rin thought sadly to herself. 'I hate when I call her "Onee-chan", but I have to hide my feelings of love for her.' Len then got an idea. 'I'll try and test it out!' Len thought happily to himself with a large smile on as his face he called to Rin.

"Ne, Rin can you tell me about the person you like?" Len called out .

"Huh? The person I like...hmm." Rin hummed in thought. 'Oh! I could use to tell him!' Rin thought happily, after Rin finished changing she turned towards Len making him blush at what she was wearing. It was a simple sundress with oranges on it here and there that stopped just above her knees.

"So, how do I look?" Rin asked giggling at Len's blushing face. Len still in a daze answered without thinking.

"Kawaii desu." Rin blushed at being called cute by her crush. Len realized what he said a second after he said it and his blush darkened 5 shades; however, it looked like Rin blushed as well.

"So Rin what's the guy you like like?" Len asked after he calmed down.

"Well, he's nice, smart, funny and..." Rin paused acting dramatic.

"And?" Len pried even though he knew he shouldn't; something told him he should.

"And he's a sho-" The door was flung open.

"Hatsune Miku is here for..." Miku trailed off when she saw a heavily blushing Rin and a curious and annoyed Len.

"Did I interrupt something, he-he..." Miku slowly backed out of the Kagamines room.

"Gomenasai!" She yelled as she left.

"Well now what?" Len was followed by an awkward silence. 'Damn it Miku I was gonna confess, but now it's all awkward.' Rin thought plotting revenge.

"Oh!" Len suddenly exclaimed. 'She was about to say shota!' Len then realized just who she likes.

"Rin..." Len's bangs covered his eyes.

"Yeah?" Rin asked confused.

"I... I'm... not... a... SHOTA!" Len yelled throwing his hands up for extra effect. "Though I don't mind you calling me one, but..." Len paused for effect. "you have to kiss me first." Len finished a slight blush on his face.

"So you figured it out from just the first syllable you're pretty smart." Rin giggled. "But Miku might barge in again..." Rin looked thoughtful for a little bit then she said: "I'd actually be more worried about her telling everyone else that we were acted strange or something like that, since everyone thinks that we are twins and all." Len laughed at what Rin said about Miku.

"Yeah! By the way I still want that kiss Rin; after all you share my feelings." Len said happily, while Rin blushed.

"F-for how l-long?" Rin asked and Len smiled.

"Since the day Master activated us, after all he did say, "We were made for each other" and Master did say that we could date if we wanted too, you?" Len answered then asked his own question.

"At about the same time I guess." Rin hugged Len tightly then she placed her forehead against Len's staring into his sky blue eyes that mirrored her own. Then she leaned back a little and closed her eyes, waiting. Len leaned forward and closed his eyes as well, he held Rin tightly to himself as though she would run, which she wouldn't.

"Aishiteru..."Len whispered before their lips met. Just when their lips met the door was thrown open and Luka, Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo were about to walk in and ask if the 'twins' if they wanted to go shopping, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the 'twins' making out. Kaito was the first out of his shock.

"Aren't you two twins!? Twincest is wrong you know!" Kaito exclaimed effectively knocking the rest out of their shock.

"Kawaii!" Miku squealed "The mirror images are kissing, does this mean they like each other? Well I guess so since Master said you two were made for each other!" Luka looked at the Kagamines.

"Finally I was wondering how long it would take you two to confess to one another. I wonder how Master will celebrate this?" Luka nodded to herself.

"Huh?" Was Gakupo and Kaito's answer. When Rin and Len parted for air they finally noticed everyone in their room and blushed scarlet.

"H-how long have you been t-there?" Rin asked still embarrassed, while Len nodded showing he wanted to know as well.

"Also why are you in our room?" Len asked not as embarrassed as Rin but still embarrassed and blushing. Miku stepped forward a cheery smile on her face and looked at Rin and Len a knowing look in her eyes.

"So... you two finally said "I love you" to each other, huh?" Miku paused and looked at them again. "Master was right, you two do make a cute couple. He-he." Kaito was still confused about what everyone else was talking about, and Gakupo, well lets just say, there's have a Gakupo/eggplant mess on the Kagamine's floor at the moment, yeah...

"But aren't they twins?!" Kaito yelled since he still couldn't make sense of it.

"Here Kaito, have some ice cream and listen carefully, OK?" Miku said as she gave him some vanilla ice cream from who knows where

"OK!" Kaito exclaimed excitably. 'Just like a child...' Everyone in the room thought with a sweat drop on the back of their heads. This time Luka spoke.

"Kaito you know we are Androids correct?"

"Of course! I'm not that dumb... I think?" Kaito looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait that means they aren't related, but they look almost exactly the same, why is that?" Len cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Kaito what do you remember from when you were still human and before you awoke as an android?"

"I was a prince who was in love with Miku, who was later killed under orders from the Queen, why?" Kaito was now curious as to why Len brought up his past.

"Do you know who Rin was?" Len asked, this time his tone held no emotion, Rin looked at Len concerned and hugged him a little tighter. Kaito looked as though he knew that voice and tone Len used, because he was serious for once.

"She was the Queen, hailed as the "Daughter of Evil" after she was executed." Kaito figured that Len was getting somewhere with these questions. Rin looked at Len sadly and then turned towards Kaito.

"The one you executed was not me, it was my long lost twin brother, Len, or as he went by, Allen, he stayed by me as a servant and never questioned anything I told him to do, he was the only one loyal to me, even though I couldn't remember him, he stayed by my side. Then on the night that the kingdom seized the castle, he switched places with me and let you capture him so I could run. His last words to me were: "Here take my clothes and run, don't worry no one will be able to tell the difference after all we're twins, we look exactly the same in every way." I went to see him one last time on his execution day and he smiled even on his death bed." Len held Rin tighter as she started to grow sad remembering that day.

"What? So your love for you sister ran deeper than anything else, well I guess that's obvious after all, you two were torn apart when you were young for two different roles in life." Kaito looked at the past twins with a look of respect and sorrow. "I'm sorry for the sorrow I have caused the both of you in the past." Kaito bowed to Rin and Len.

"It's fine, after all I was the reason the revolt started..." Len looked at Miku as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Kaito looked at Len, a curious look on his face.

"He was the one to kill me even though I said it was fine he wouldn't stop crying." Miku said sadly.

"I... see..." Kaito looked a little sad about that.

"So we all caused each other sorrow it seems..." Luka remarked as well.

"What do you mean , Luka?" Rin and Len asked looking at her confused.

"The reason you couldn't remember Len until he told you he was your twin was because I placed a spell on you after you two were ripped apart under orders of the king, but I felt sad for you so I made it so you could remember if Len had told you, but if he didn't then you would not remember no matter what. I'm sorry." Luka also bowed down to Len and Rin.

"It's fine Luka and Kaito it's all in the past anyway." Len and Rin started laughing for apparently no reason.

"Why are you two laughing?" Kaito asked confused once again. Len and Rin looked at him still laughing.

"We're laughing because of how easily we forgave each other now, yet we couldn't in our past lives." Len answered for the past twins. "Also before I was executed I made one final wish and that was: "If we could be reborn, then it would be great if we could play together again." and Rin later made the same wish. I guess Master must of heard it, because he made us as mirror images of each other, Len the left, Rin the right, he also said if we wanted to we could date since we aren't really related any more at all. So it's the same as if Kaito and Miku were to date, though you should have seen how we reacted when we saw each other again, of course we didn't remember all of our past life at first; we only did after we went to sleep in our room that night." Len paused for a breath while Rin continued for him.

"So we can date if we want too, which I do, of course right Len?" Rin chirped happily looking at Len who nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Of course after all I did say I love you Rin!" Len said happily as well then made a serious face. "So, will you be my girlfriend Rin?" Rin faked a thinking face and pose then excitably chirped.

"Hai! I love you too Len!"

"Awww!" everyone in the room, except the Gakupo puddle, whispered as they slowly left the room. "Have a good time..." With everyone finally gone Rin and Len continue their previous make out session.

* * *

Translation notes:

kawaii = cute

hai = yes

gomenasai = sorry

I think that's if I missed one tell me in a review or something.


End file.
